Late Night Conversation
by bitesize
Summary: Reid tells Tyler what he thinks has got Caleb all worked up....feelings are revealed in the process. SLASH Reid/Tyler and mention of Caleb/Pouge


Caleb was on his way down to the gym pool, making his usual strolls. His mind revolving around the thought of Pouge ascending in a couple of weeks. Caleb loved his best friend dearly and honestly couldn't fathom what his life would be like without Pouge by his side to keep him grounded. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the distant sound of splashing and wondered who would be doing laps at this time of the night.

He walked into the gym and was greeted by the sight of his two 'brothers' Reid and Tyler.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Caleb tried his best to mask the worry in his voice that still remained due to his contemplation on Pouge.

"Nothing much jus fancied a mid-night swim, you here to join us?" Caleb entertained the thought at first but then decided it was best to go back to his dorm room.

"Nah thanks Reid I'm gonna head back up."

"Alright man"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reid turned back to Tyler, "so what was his problem?".

"I think the fact that its Pouge's birthday in a couple weeks is really getting to him, you know he feels the need to protect all of us."

Reid smirked at this comment, "yeah but especially Pouge." Tyler couldn't help but notice the tone he said this words in almost as if he was implying something.

"What do you mean Reid?"

"oh come on don't tell me you don't see it, Caleb's in love with Pouge, matter of fact I think Pouge feels the same way about him too, but he's just trying to hide it with Kate. They just need to learn to admit it to each other and stop pretending like it's not there." Tyler's heart skipped a beat at hearing Reid say these words, was Reid really ok with that kinda thing; he just said it so openly like the fact that Caleb and Pouge might be gay didn't bother him at all. Tyler couldn't help but wonder whether or not Reid was in a way trying to say that he was ok with the whole gay concept.

Tyler swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and turned to look away from his friend "well sometimes it's hard to tell people how you feel Reid."

Truth be told Tyler had harboured feeling for the blonde for years now, but was absolutely sure that Reid wouldn't feel the same way about him so he kept his mouth shut.

Reid noticed his friend's inability to look him in the eye, and noticed the small hint of his cheeks flushing. This gave Reid the tiniest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe he wasn't wrong to feel the way he felt about Tyler, and maybe Tyler felt the same way. He began to move closer to Tyler.

"Well Ty don't you think that if u feel strongly about someone, and if u like them that you shouldn't have to hide your feelings, that you should be able to tell them. To love them…"

By the time Reid was finished his statement he was now standing directly in front of Tyler who still had his eyes glued to the water of the pool, trying his best to avoid his friends stare.

Tyler couldn't help but to notice how Reid's pale skin glistened in the water, it was hypnotising to see the muscles ripple across his chest. Tyler suddenly became aware of jus how close his friend was standing to him and felt a sudden chill run through his body, he could feel himself starting to get excited jus by the image of the blonde in front of him. Tyler decided that he needed to get out of this position now before his arousal became evident.

Reid could see Tyler's toned body slightly trembling, he could hear the amount of concentration his friend was putting into steadying his breaths. Tyler tried his best to push past Reid to get to the stairs, but Reid caught his arm and pulled him back against the side of the pool.

Reid proceeded to press his body flush against Tyler's, his lips grazing the brunette's ear, he could feel Tyler's heartbeat increasing, "Don't you agree baby boy? Don't you think people should be allowed show the ones they love just how much they love them, to touch them, to hold them …" Reid's hand began sliding up Tyler's arm "… to tell them"

"Reid…" this came out as more of sigh than Tyler expected it to, "Reid, what are you doing?" Reid's lips found there way to Tyler's neck, kissing and nibbling, his hand slid its way down to Tyler's hardening member

"I'm doing exactly what you want me to do Ty; I'm doing what I've been dying to do for as long as I can remember."


End file.
